


You'll never know until you try

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: Perfecto, tiene que estar bromeando. Ander se pondría a reir en este instante por lo ridículo de la situación. Evitó charlas de este tipo toda su vida, para que asi de la nada le salieran con algo así. Imito a los demás asintiendo, hacerlo no se sintió tan falso, por el momento se sentía seguro siendo muy gay. No estaba mintiendo, Valerio no les preguntó si todos eran completamente heterosexuales. Guzmán quien parecía muy ofendido por la pregunta fue el primero en asentir freneticamente.O: Valerio propone un juego que se sale un poco de control. Spoiler: mucho.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	You'll never know until you try

No está muy seguro como surgió todo el revuelo, tiene pocas cosas claras sobre la situación en la que está metido después de haber bebido tanto, una de ellas es que Guzmán puede ser un idiota, pero es generoso.

Tienen dieciséis, es verano y están los tres acostados en su cama jugando videojuegos, fingiendo que no tienen preocupaciones en la vida; aunque su padre solo habla con él cuando accede a ser parte de un deporte que detesta, la hermana de Guzmán se escapó con Pablo hace meses, y Polo terminó oficialmente una relación de cuatro años después de jugar al gato y al ratón con Carla desde marzo. 

Son hombres, y mostrar un mínimo signo de debilidad sería visto no solo como algo de lo que avergonzarse, sino como muy poco heterosexual. Y Ander a ojos de sus amigos era lo más hetero existente. La verdad era que ninguna chica le había llamado tanto la atención como los desconocidos por internet, con sus manos en su cinturón, las rodillas sobre la tierra… salía a correr por motivos distintos al de mantener la forma para poder jugar bien al tenis, juzguenlo.

El por qué no se lo contaba a Polo no estaba muy definido. Con Guzmán era clarísimo. Sabe que lo aceptaría, y que no tenía nada activamente en contra de los homosexuales aunque hiciera estúpidas bromas pero, no tenía ganas de que se sintiera incómodo con él cerca, o que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran. Polo tenía dos madres, y era el niño de sus ojos, apoyaría a Ander si se lo contara, no se sentiría raro contarle con quién dormía, si es que alguna vez quisiera alardear un poco. Es que contarlo lo ponía muy nervioso, salir del closet era una mierda, ¿Por qué el tenía que aclarar quien lo encendía? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse una etiqueta? Ander el jugador de tenis, Ander el jugador de tenis homosexual. Y deja de contar, únicos rasgos de su personalidad por los que la gente lo conocerían. En algún momento van a enterarse, es obvio, pero no iba a sentarse con ellos una tarde con cara de malas noticias y tirar: "tenemos que hablar, vieron que ustedes están locos por Scarlett Johansson? Bueno, como que no es mi tipo, me va más Cris Evans". Ni de coña. 

Guzmán no era homofóbico, solo era imbécil, con la empatía brillando por su ausencia. Le costaba horrores entender situaciones que no había vivido, realidades distintas a la suya. No era una mala persona, pero tener que aclararlo era signo de que tampoco era de lo mejorcito. Ander lo tenía presente, creía estar acostumbrado a su falta de sentido común.

Si existe algo que volvía loco a Guzman era perder. Esa frase tonta que usaban los adultos cuando buscaban que actúes cuerdamente “si tus amigos saltan de un puente, saltarías? en él se podría dar como un ejemplo de que literalmente algunos lo harían, si lo desafiaban pondría su vida en peligro sin pensarlo. No tendría que haberle sorprendido que haya aceptado entrar en el juego sin pensarlo. Era así. 

Cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, él y Polo se miraron confundidos. No les había avisado que invitaría a alguien más. Lucrecia y él llevaban semanas ignorándose, bueno, él la ignoraba y ella intentaba no perder el orgullo tomando distancia; cuando los invitó a emborracharse y pasar el rato había dejado en claro que era una noche solo para ellos, como advirtiendoles que no le iba a gustar que invitaran chicas; no podia estar mas perdido, no tenía intenciones de estar con chica alguna, y Polo seguía coladisimo por Carla. 

Guzmán se levantó de su lado de la cama con poquísimas ganas y dio un trago a su cerveza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. 

-“Marco me envió un mensaje, viene con los chicos a animar un poco esto, porque la verdad que es deprimente el ambiente, tienen una energía de funeral”- se quejó aclarándose. Guzmán pensaba que Marco era un lameculos, se los había dicho mínimo quince veces ese año. Cuando lo vió entrar con una caja de cervezas seguido de Valerio entendió. El hermano de Lu era caótico, irresponsable, ponía a la mayoría nerviosos, pero era mucho mas divertido que cualquier idiota de su clase. 

Hace un momento estaban los tres solos tranquilos, en un parpadear se encontró rodeado de compañeros que a duras penas soportaba, con latas de cerveza a su alrededor, y colillas de cigarrillo. 

Marco, Guzmán y Toño competían por quién tomaba más rápido sin bajar la lata, mientras Ander gemía exasperado con su cabeza en la almohada, cerca de Polo quién veía a León y Valerio compartir un cigarrillo, aunque habían paquetes llenos tirados a su lado. 

León no iba a clase con ellos, era amigo de Val, aunque nunca explicaron de donde se conocieron.

Si Valerio no les hubiera contado que compraron alcohol con su identificación Ander juraría que no pasaba de los quince, dieciséis años. Tenía el cabello de un color rubio ceniza, la piel lisa y clara, labios rojos y agrietados, como si los mordiera con frecuencia. Era guapo, le daría eso. Si no hubiera visto a Valerio colgado de decenas de bonitas chicas morenas solo en la última semana, juraría que él también lo pensaba. León le pasa el cigarrillo para que de una pitada, y Val apoya una mano detrás de la cabeza del chico rubio que apenas se inmuta, y abre ligeramente la boca. Valerio aleja el cigarrillo y larga el humo en sus labios, casi rozandolos. 

Ander mira hacia otra dirección casi de inmediato, sin querer demostrar reacción alguna al cuasi beso. Su hombro está pegado al de Polo, pasados unos segundos de la sorpresa se da cuenta que se retuerce incómodamente. Ander se gira para mirarlo, debe haber tomado de más porque lo ve morderse los labios y mirarle la boca, dura un segundo antes de correrle la mirada y levantarse para abrir otra cerveza. Es una de las últimas que quedan, Guzmán tomó la mayoría. Cuando su amigo saca su teléfono para pedir alcohol Ander gira los ojos y se para quitándole el celular.

“Hey”- se queja, enojado. “No te pongas en plan madre, Ander. Que la tuya sea directora te está afectando”.

Está acostumbrado a bromas relacionadas con su madre, no le afecta pero, Guzman está siendo más niño de lo normal con la huida de su hermana la rebelde, y todo el drama de Pablo. No le mandó ni siquiera un mensaje, está seguro. Marina no le escribió aunque de chicos se prometieron cuidarse, Guzmán se los contó borracho dos noches atrás. 

Valerio, quien parece sentir la tensión, interviene “Bueno, bueno chicos… no todo en la vida es alcohol eh, pero como ayuda, no?-dice riendo. Claramente la frase no es así, pero algo de ayuda viene bien- “Veo que te encanta competir cuñadito, les tengo un juego en el que no van a poder ganar”- declara mirando a Guzmán. El lo mira con esa expresión típica suya, arrogante, altanera. “Explicate”. 

.  
-Es muy simple, las reglas al menos… Es un juego de contacto, digamos de conflicto. El primero en alejarse pierde. Primero lo primero-dice mirándolos- ¿Todos estan muy seguros de su sexualidad verdad?. 

Perfecto, tiene que estar bromeando. Ander se pondría a reir en este instante por lo ridículo de la situación. Evitó charlas de este tipo toda su vida, para que asi de la nada le salieran con algo así. Imito a los demás asintiendo, hacerlo no se sintió tan falso, Ander por el momento se sentía seguro siendo muy gay. No estaba mintiendo, Valerio no les preguntó si todos eran completamente heterosexuales. Guzmán quien parecía muy ofendido por la pregunta fue el primero en asentir freneticamente. 

“Su nombre es Gay chicken… dos chicos se paran frente al otro, la primera prueba es acercarse hasta besarse, el primero que se aleja, pierde, y queda demostrado que no es heterosexual”- explica viendo a Leon quien asiente solemnemente ocultando una sonrisa.

Polo levanta una mano como si estuviera en clase, tenía una vibra tan inocente, tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír, no quería que se sintiera mal, últimamente estaba muy a la defensiva ante cualquier tipo de posible burla. 

-No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es que el primero en alejarse sería gay? Si se aleja...

Valerio quien efectivamente esperaba la pregunta, lo apunta emocionado- “Muy buena pregunta. Ese es el punto, quien está seguro de ser muy hetero, no tiene problemas en estar con otro hombre, ¿Por qué? Porque no tiene miedo de que le pueda gustar. Puede comer carne sin drama si está en la mesa, pero salta contento al ver que hay pescado” 

No tiene sentido, pero obviamente no va a ser el primero en mencionarlo. 

Guzmán desbloquea su teléfono y se queda mirando la pantalla, todos lo miran cuando escuchan a las personas del video hablar, en inglés. El chico lucha sin éxito para sonrojarse, apaga el celular y niega con la cabeza. - “Ni de broma, yo no juego”

Valerio parece saber cómo provocarlo, solo tiene que decir que sabía que sería el primero en perder para que el chico se levante bruscamente y agarre a Marco quien está a su lado de la camisa.  
“Empezamos”- anuncia sin preguntarle. Marco traga duro y acepta poco decidido, muy nervioso. 

Val se para frente a ellos y los posiciona juntos, uno delante del otro. - “Uno actúa, el otro tiene que aceptar el reto e igualarlo o subirlo, como el poker”

“No se jugar al Poker”- se queja Marco lastimosamente. Guzmán pone los ojos en blanco hastiado- “Callate, te está explicando, escucha”- lo reta golpeándolo en la cabeza

“Y así continúa hasta que uno de los dos se aleje. Primero se acercan y se tocan hasta besarse, y bueno… después va subiendo. Pero no creo que lleguen a eso, uno de los dos se va a alejar, es obvio”

Guzmán presumido sostiene a Marco con un brazo detrás, una mano en sus pantalones y una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Comienza sin que Valerio les diga, molestando a su compañero con todas las ganas. Suelta su espalda para llevar su mano a su mejilla, y se acerca a él despacio. Marco parece clavado en el piso, respira rápido, y parece sudar, pero no se corre cuando él se aproxima. 

“Te toca hacer tu jugada”- lo anima Valerio. 

Ander se compadece del pobre chico, es claro que prefiere estar en cualquier otro lado, aun así acomoda sus brazos en la cintura de Guzmán y besa la comisura de sus labios con los suyos. 

Guzmán se estremece, Antonio jadea sorprendido, Polo parece ahogarse en su cerveza, y Ander no sabe si agradecerle a Dios por este espectáculo gratuito o enojarse con él o con el maldito universo por ser tan oscuramente graciosos con un pobre chico homosexual 

No solo tiene que aguantar ducharse con sus compañeros adictos al gimnasio, que toman suplementos para aumentar musculo como si fueran caramelos, ahora tiene que verlos besarse, sin demostrar emoción alguna. 

Tortura pura. 

Ander lo conoce muy bien, no va aceptar perder, y menos con Marco, y personas viéndolos. 

“No seas tonto Marquitos, asi besas a las chicas? Ahora entiendo…” de forma agresiva enreda sus dedos en su pelo tirandolo, y acerca sus labios de golpe. Marco abre la boca de la sorpresa y Guzman aprovecha para besarlo como corresponde, no cuenta con que el chico enojado por la burla no quiera ceder. Cuando se recupera de la sorpresa le sigue el juego, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Lo hacen tan húmedo y sucio que pueden escucharlos lamerse prácticamente la cara. 

Ander nunca se sintio tan incómodo, asqueado y excitado al mismo tiempo. 

Valerio quien parece auténticamente sorprendido de que no se hayan separado todavía les explica que ahora era sin indicaciones, y que le tocaba a Guzmán empezar. No aclaró si tenían que dejar de besarse, por lo que bajaron el ritmo pero seguían juntando sus labios de a ratos, a regañadientes.

Lo que hacía el orgullo. 

Guzmán le quitó la camisa desabrochando botón por botón, él hizo lo mismo pero con menos paciencia, casi arrancandosela de a tirones. - Bajale un poco no?- dijo Guzmán enojado- Es de marca, bruto. 

Ander escuchó a Polo gemir cuando su camisa tocó el piso. No lo culpaba, él tuvo que reprimirlo. 

No entendía mucho a Polo, parecía tan nervioso como él por la situación. Incómodo de buena manera, afectado. 

Se veía tan bonito así, no guapo, bonito, Polo rompia estereotipos en ese sentido. Sus labios rojos y pestañas llenas, pómulos afilados.

No estaba ciego, sabía que sus amigos eran atractivos, solo que nunca se había sentido realmente incomodo a su lado. Ver a Guzmán semidesnudo besandose con otro chico lo ponía nervioso, si, pero lo ridículo de todo es que escuchar jadear silenciosamente a Polo, quien estaba completamente vestido a su lado, no solo lo volvía inquieto, lo provocaba.

Dio vuelta la cabeza para verlo, y Polo se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero le mantuvo la mirada. Olvidándose de los enamorados solo se volteo a verlos cuando ambos gritaron empate frustrados.  
En algún momento se habían deshecho de los zapatos y las medias, y desabrochado los pantalones. Los dos decidieron que quitarselos era mucho, y sin discutirlo acordaron ganar (perder) juntos. 

Valerio se rió del mal humor de Guzmán dándole una palmada en la espalda. Los chicos volvieron a la cama sentándose lo mas lejos del otro posible, Polo burlándose de su amigo le mandó un beso, que fue respondido con el dedo del medio. 

Polo se estaba durmiendo, aunque era su segunda o tercera cerveza el alcohol le daba sueño. Ander no se movió cuando apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Quizás había perdido completamente la cordura pero estaba empezando a sospechar que quizás no era el único que sufría horrores en las duchas, a Polo le gustaban las chicas eso era obvio, Carla lo volvía loco pero, ¿a quien no? 

Probablemente era la cerveza pensando por el pero de pronto le pareció muy buena idea tomar iniciativa y ver qué pasaba. Tocó su rodilla pasando sus dedos por la superficie de su pantalón, subiendo su mano por su pierna hasta dejar que descansara en su muslo. Tomó como buena señal que persiguiera su toque, acomodando su mano sobre la suya. Sus ojos eran tan azules, no podía ser natural el color, profundamente azul, ahora que lo notaba combinaba con la camisa que llevaba (por qué estaba vestido?). 

Había dado el primer paso pero se sentía intimidado por su mirada, era intensa, no hubiera imaginado que Polo podría mirar de esa manera. Parecía como si tuviera ganas de comerle la boca, y se estuviera conteniendo. -Polo-pidió. El chico lo entendió sin problema. Acerco la mano que no estaba en su muslo hasta su pecho para que sintiera su pulso, lo nervioso que el también estaba. Sin decir una palabra acerco sus labios a los suyos y abrió su boca sin prisa, besando primero su labio inferior. 

Lo primero que pensó al cerrar los ojos y rendirse al beso fue que sin duda sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sus labios, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus manos en su cadera, cada centímetro de él buscaba agradar, tocar los puntos adecuados para hacerlo temblar. No era como Guzman, no buscaba demostrar un punto, lo único que parecía querer es hacerlo sentir bien. Decidió no pensar tanto en el trasfondo y dejarse llevar, no iba a sollozar, tampoco iba a caer tan bajo. 

-"No van a durar mucho más que nosotros" dijo Guzmán preocupado, intentando convencerse. 

En ese momento Ander se acordó de que no estaban solos. 

Estaba besando a uno de sus mejores amigos en la cama del otro, en su presencia y con personas con las que iba a clase en frente. Por el comentario supuso que pensaban que todo era parte del juego que Valerio había comenzado. Por un momento tuvo terror de que Polo también pensara que estaban jugando.

Paro en seco un milisegundo, en el que el chico notó por qué de repente su cara había cambiado. Seguían tocándose, pero paro de besarlo para susurrarle en el oído

-"Jugaria contigo a muchas cosas, el juego de Valerio no es una de ellas" Ander suspiró aliviado. -Creen que estamos jugando. Los ojos de Polo se iluminaron con una idea -"Entonces volvamos loco a Guzmán y ganemos, armemos un espectáculo" Al parecer podía sorprenderse más de una vez con alguien que conocía de toda la vida. No le respondió, juntó de nuevo sus labios y desabrochó su camisa mientras Polo tiraba de su camiseta. 

Sus manos en su piel se sentían suaves, a comparación de sus tallos por sostener con fuerza la raqueta, sus dedos eran lisos, agradables. Tocaba su cuerpo como si tocara el piano, con fiereza y decisión en algunas partes más que en otras, marcando el hueso de su cadera, trazando sus costillas.

Ander tomó valor acomodando sus manos en su culo, probando con posibilidad de error. 

Parecía ser su día de suerte, porque a su amigo lo descolocó positivamente, se estremeció y jadeo en su oído. -"Vas por buen camino". Ander tragó saliva y alterno entre caricias y apretones. Esperaba que no notarán que estaba duro, pero sinceramente en ese punto tampoco le importaba mucho si lo descubrieran. 

Escuchaba a los chicos hablar pero no prestaba atención a lo que decían, miró rápidamente para ver a Guzmán con la cabeza entre las manos quejándose, a Toño y Marco confundidos, y a Valerio y León prácticamente uno encima del otro, mirándolos con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

Polo quien se dio cuenta de que estaba duro, lo rodeo en un abrazo con la intención de estar más cerca. -¿Quieres que te saque así frente a todos? Tus pantalones son obscuros, no se darían cuenta. O podemos irnos de aca, a mi casa, o a una de las diez habitaciones de esta casa, para que puedas follarme como corresponde. 

La idea de quedarse lo tentaba, pero le quedaba un poco de cordura para no venir en frente de chicos a los que tendría que verles la cara seguido en la escuela, y a Guzmán queria poder mirarlo a los ojos sin morirse de vergüenza. Sin embargo quería ganarles a los chicos, que quedara claro como se jugaba. 

-"Quiero irme, pero todavía tengo ganas de molestarlo" Polo sonrió entendiendo, -"Entonces hagamos que nos echen"- dijo convencido. 

Ander cree que la cerveza que tomó debe haber tenido algo más porque el chico chasqueo la lengua, lo llevó al borde de la cama a la vista de los demás que habían pasado al suelo, y dándoles la espalda se bajó del colchón para arrodillarse a sus pies en el piso. 

Polo separó sus rodillas y empezó a sacar su cinturón. Estaba completamente loco. Ander maldecía no haber conocido esta parte de el antes. 

Tenía razón. Tan pronto como comenzó a desvestirlo y lo vieron entre sus piernas los chicos empezaron a murmurar cosas inteligibles en voz alta. 

Toño parecía como si algo le hubiera golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza, Marco esperaba el momento en que se separaran y aclararan que estaban jugando con ellos, y Guzmán intentaba darle sentido a la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Los calló a todos con un gesto y frunció el seño pensando. Pareció llegar a una conclusión porque abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de musitar -"¿No están jugando, verdad?" 

Ander lo aplaudiria pero estaba más concentrado con lo cerca que todavía estaba la boca de Polo de su entrepierna. 

Polo dio vuelta la cabeza todavía arrodillado para ladear la cabeza ante la pregunta de Guzman-"¿Quieres comprobarlo?". Dios, Ander podría besarlo solo por eso. 

Su amigo completamente mortificado movió sus brazos a su alrededor en señal de rendición, empujó a Marco y Toño fuera de la habitación, llevando su almohada en el camino. -Me voy a dormir a la habitación de al lado… bueno, no a la de al lado, a una muy lejos-declaro, aunque era su casa. Ander no lo iba a detener. 

León les guiñó un ojo antes de sostener la mano de Valerio y llevarlo fuera. -Buen provecho-bromeo Val prácticamente lamiéndose los labios. 

Cuando cerraron la puerta Ander acostó su cabeza en el colchón agitado. Esperaba que Polo se acostara a su lado, pero no sé movió de su lugar quitándole lo que le quedaba de ropa, como si fuera el envoltorio de un puto regalo. 

Ante su mirada se explicó - "Podremos estar forrados, pero mis madres me criaron bien… no solo como de todo, cuando me dan algo que vale la pena no lo uso una vez, lo uso para todo"

Ander murmuró algo junto al gemido, no tiene idea de qué. 

Lo iba a matar. Definitivamente. Pero bueno, morir así sería una buena forma de morir. 

Horas después con Polo durmiendo a su lado piensa en que aunque no lo convenza del todo el concepto, había sido una genial manera de salir del clóset.

**Author's Note:**

> El juego existe realmente. Si, los hombres son raros.
> 
> i take request, prompts on my tumblr acount @b-bachman


End file.
